Show Your True Colors
by xXkookyXx
Summary: After hiding the way they truly felt about each other; Wendy and the Exceeds accidentally help everybody show their true colors...


Sadly **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; of the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

It was a surprisingly calm day in Magnolia. But as for the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairytale. I can't say much.  
Everything was usual; Natsu and Gray bickering back and forth, Wendy pleading for them to stop, Gajeel is munching on some iron while watching the two, Mirajane was wiping down a beer mug while Lucy was talking with Levy and Erza, and Juvia was stalking Gray from behind a pillar (trying SO hard not to faint). Everybody else was just doing their thing. Yup it's just a normal day.  
WAIT where are the exceeds?  
(Carla's POV)  
"Carla, I'm so hungry! When can we go back to the guild?"  
"Happy we've only been flying for 10 minutes" says Carla with an annoyed expression.  
"It feels like we've been flying FOREVER!" whined Happy  
"I don't want to complain but I too would like to go back to the guild. I feel a storm coming" says Lily shaking  
"Oh calm down Lily, you only want to go back because of your ridiculous fear of thunder." Says Carla coldly. "We will go back when I find the healing book for Wendy".  
(Normal POV)  
You see Wendy had asked Carla to find a book on healing. She felt that it would come in handy when she was low on magic power and could use plants and herbs as a substitute.  
As the exceeds flew, Carla had finally spotted a book store.  
(Carla's POV)  
"I found one!" Says Carla excitedly  
"Finally" says Happy annoyed  
*Happy's Thoughts*  
The faster we find this book the Closer I get to eating.  
"At long last" says Lily with faint happiness  
*Lily's Thoughts*  
The faster we find this book  
The faster I can find shelter at the guild.  
(Normal POV)  
All three exceeds flew down towards the book store. And without a moment to lose went inside.  
"Now go around and see what you can find on healing" says Carla  
-"Aye Sir!"  
Lily nods his head.  
And with that, they all went in different directions hoping to find what they were looking for.  
(Happy's POV)  
"A book on healing, a book on healing...Aha!" *reading the title* "Healing feelings" "Healing Feelings? It has the word healing... And to heal you need feelings"...  
(Normal POV)  
It didn't matter to Happy. The faster he got a book the better right? And with that he flew towards the others.  
"Look guys I think I got it!" says happy showing the others  
"Healing Feelings?" says Carla questionably  
"Are you sure this is the right book?" asks Lily.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't it be? You need feelings to be healed right?" says happy.  
"I don't know, this book seems, kinda off to me" says Carla  
"C'mon for all you know it's the best healing book here!" says Happy with enthusiasm  
Lily and Carla looked at each other and for once actually took in what Happy said and bought the book. But what they didn't know was that was probably the most foolish mistake they've ever done, I mean... Who really listens to Happy?  
(Back at the Guild)  
"So Lucy" says Mirajane  
Lucy brings her head up "hm?" she questions.  
"How are you and Natsu?" She says with a smirk.  
"W-w-what do you mean?" says Lucy shaking.  
"Oh c'mon Lucy-Chan" says Levy "like you don't know."  
"I seriously don't" says Lucy with a confused expression.  
"She means romantically" Erza says sternly.  
"W-what!? There's nothing going on!" says Lucy nervously with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
"Suree" says Levy sarcastically.  
"Oh quiet Levy, like there's nothing going on between you and Gajeel!" commented Lucy.  
"There's something going on between you and GAJEEL?!" squealed Mirajane.  
" You must share the details!" says Erza.  
"Oh stop Erza, like you have nothing between you and Jellal."  
Both Mirajane and Lucy turn their heads towards Erza, while Levy smirks as Erza's face turns to the same color as her hair.  
"I-I " stutters Erza.  
"Errzaa?!" says Mirajane and Lucy in unison.  
"I-I-I want cake!" yells Erza while she takes a piece and stuffs her face, hoping that they weren't going to ask her any questions as she chews.  
With that, the guild doors bust open revealing three wet exceeds.  
While Lily flys faster than a speeding bullet to Gajeel for shelter, and Happy to the bar to ask for fish. Carla flys down to Wendy to hand her the book that they brought back.  
(Carla's POV)  
"Here you are Wendy" Carla says with a smile on her face  
"Oh thank you Carla! And I'm sorry that you had gotten wet getting this for me" Wendy says with a small apologetic frown.  
"It was nothing, really." Carla says trying to cheer up her friend  
"Thank you again"  
"No problem, but..."  
"What is it?" Wendy asks  
"Would you mind reading a spell, you know like testing it out? Just to make sure this book is the real deal?"  
"Sure, I guess..." responded Wendy  
(Normal POV)  
While opening the book and scanning the pages Wendy had found a spell that looked good enough to try out.  
"Here's one" says Wendy.  
"Okay, go on read it" says Carla  
*Take the feelings  
That are hidden inside  
Show them off  
They cannot hide  
Show your true colors  
To the one you care most  
Your thirsty inside so take a big dose  
You're hungry and craving  
So don't keep them waiting  
Give them your all; don't be a ghost  
Show your true colors  
To the one your care most*  
Then suddenly...  
Lucy, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, Juvia and even Wendy were all put in a trance. They all stood up and got into a line staring at the rest of the baffled guild.  
In unison all six girls said "show your true colors to the one you care most."  
With that Lucy stared at Natsu, Juvia at Gray, Levy at Gajeel, Evergreen at Elfman, Erza at Jellal and Wendy at Romeo.  
All girls stepped closer and closer to their targets  
All six guys looked at the ladies with a confused expression  
"Lucy? What's going on?" Natsu asked.  
But she didn't reply, instead she threw herself at Natsu; the other girls did so as well with their targets.  
Natsu looked at Lucy and struggled to free himself from her grip. As he looked in her eyes they looked lifeless, like she wasn't there.  
As he did this he yelled over out to gray  
"Oi Gray!" Natsu yelled while he struggled  
"What Flame face?! Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" Gray yelled through his struggle  
"Shut up Ice princess! Listen to me! Look into Juvia's eyes and tell me what you see!" yelled Natsu  
Gray hesitated at first but then did what he was told. As he looked he saw nothing; no one was "home"  
All the guys looked into their attackers eyes and saw blank. No one was there. But even so they didn't want to hurt their comrades.  
Struggling to get free (wow for women they could get grip on ya if they wanted to) Lucy did something that Natsu didn't expect AT ALL!  
Lucy had licked Natsu's ear!  
Natsu froze trying to process what just happened  
"I'm hungry Natsu, feed me" Lucy said in a seductive whisper  
Juvia then bit grays earlobe and whispered "feed me Gray-Sama" in a seductive voice as well.  
Gray was dumbfounded and started to tremble  
All the girls started doing sexual acts on their targets  
As for Wendy she just kept kissing Romeo on his cheek making him blush madly.  
(Natsu's POV)  
*Did Lucy just do what I think she did?*  
"C'mon Natsu, show me your inner dragon" Lucy teased  
Natsu blushed madly  
"Uhh watcha talking about Luce?"  
"Mmmm I've always loved your muscles" Lucy said as she bit her lip and traced a finger down Natsu's abs.  
*Natsu's Mind*  
* What do I do!? I kinda like what she's doing, it feels...good. Wait NO I can't think that way! Not about her! Shes my nakama! But wow that feels good*  
(Normal POV)  
Natsu held in a growl as Lucy seduced him slowly.  
As for Gray and Juvia things were turning up quite the same.  
(Grays POV)  
"J-Juvia y-you should really think about what you're doing right now" stutters gray  
"Juvia knows what she's doing, and...she wants to continue"  
Gray freezes while Juvia begins to stroke his chest and unbutton his shirt  
*Grays Thoughts*  
Oh-my-god I'm going to have such an EPIC NOSEBLEED. But I want her to keep unbuttoning my shirt; and maybe go lower and...WAIT WHAT?! WHAT AM I THINKING!? Juvia is in love with me! Not the other way around!...right?...  
(Normal POV)  
All the men (plus Romeo) minds were racing as they couldn't believe what they were feeling, hearing and seeing. They're crushes and "future mates" we're making moves on them! They wanted to get out of their grips but at the same time wanted them to continue. Blind sighted by their insane emotions none of them have noticed that the spell had wore off.  
"Umm Natsu why are you drooling?" asked Lucy  
"Gray-sama YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" exclaimed Juvia while blushing wildly.  
All the girls came out of their trances and took a look at what they have done to the men of the guild  
Each and every man (plus Romeo) had either been drooling, smiling like a mad man or fainted. Romeo and Elfman had fainted (so much for being a man), Jellal had a huge grin on his face and the three main trio; Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were drooling like a bunch of hungry wolfs.  
"Wow what happened?" asked Lucy  
"I-I think I can explain that..." said Wendy shyly.

"You see, I had sent Carla, Happy and Lily to find me a book on healing. And I'm guessing the title of the book is literal. Instead of healing physical wounds, it heals _emotional_ wounds. So when I read the spell 'Show Your True Colors' it meant to literally show your loved one your true colors. If you couldn't tell them the way you felt; you'd show them instead…'  
The girls were awe struck

As Wendy explained what happened the guys had gotten a hold of themselves and stared at the girls.  
The guys thought it wasn't fair the girls had all the fun and didn't even remember, so the guys conjured up a plan to get what they wanted from their "future mates" but in the process getting back at them for the teasing fest!  
(Natsu's POV)  
I grabbed Lucy by the wrist and headed out of the guild. Gray got Juvia, while Gajeel got Levy and Elfman got Evergreen. I'm guessing Jellal and Romeo stayed behind with Erza and Wendy back at the guild.  
"Natsu where are we going?!"  
"I'm getting my revenge!"  
"But I was in a trance! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
(Normal POV)  
Natsu stopped in his tracks.  
"You wanted me to show my inner dragon right?"  
Then he crashed his lips onto Lucy's. It was fast yet soft and passionate  
"So that's what I'm gunna do" Natsu said with a smirk  
Lucy looked at him baffled  
Natsu looked at her confused  
"Unless you're not ready..." said Natsu  
Lucy returned the kiss by too crashing her lips on his  
"C'mon let's go see if I can tame that dragon; dragon slayer" Lucy said with a wink.  
Natsu smiled his canine like smile grabbed her bridal style and ran to her apartment.  
I'm guessing you can tell that Lucy and Natsu, Levy and Gajeel, and Elfman and Evergreen had a very pleasurable night.  
All because they showed their true colors  
;)

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D **

**Review, if you please**


End file.
